Among mainstream multi-core central processing unit (CPU) chip architectures of terminal devices, one architecture is a homogeneous architecture in which all cores are identical, and another architecture is a big-little core architecture consisted of two different cores. With regard to the big-little core CPU architecture, a high-performance CPU is referred as a big core, and a low-performance CPU is referred as a little core. A key principle of the big-little core CPU architecture is that the big core is invoked when big tasks are performed, and the little core is invoked when small tasks are performed, so as to conserve power of system. For an operating system of the big-little core CPU architecture, when a target application is started, the quicker the speed of starting the target application is, the better the user experience is.